1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling a refrigerating apparatus which has a refrigeration cycle including a refrigerant compressor of capacity controllable type, a condenser, an expansion valve of opening degree controllable type and an evaporator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 2-27525 discloses a control system for controlling a refrigerating apparatus for cooling a LSI chip in a computer by passing a fluid cooled by the refrigerating apparatus through said LSI chip by means of a fluid circulating pump, which comprises measuring an average temperature of said fluid, after starting the fluid circulating pump, comparing the measured average temperature with a preset value, controlling a starting time of operation of the LSI chip and a starting time of operation of the refrigerating apparatus on the basis of a result of the comparison of said average temperature with the preset value so that the fluid temperature after starting of operation of the system may rapidly arrive at the preset value and then non-stepwisely varying a refrigerating capacity of the refrigerating apparatus on the basis of intermittently measured fluid temperature, thereby precisely controlling temperature conditions so that the LSI chip operates in steady state.
The control system according to the prior art as described above has such defect that a state of the refrigerating cycle immediately before starting said cycle is not taken into account in the case where the refrigerating cycle is started from a state where the refrigerating system has been held stopped for a long time. In other words, the refrigerating system according to the prior art as described above is so constructed that detection is made on a compressor discharge gas temperature and a condensation temperature of the refrigerating cycle and a temperature of a cooling fluid (water cooled by an evaporator) and the refrigerating cycle is operated on the basis of such detected temperatures, but no detection is made on a state of the refrigerating cycle immediately before starting said cycle so that such state is not taken into account at the time of starting the operation.